This invention relates to furniture of the type used by infants and youths, and in particular to furniture that is convertible from an infant changing table to a youth bed frame and play table combination.
As an infant grows, it outgrows the need for changing table and crib, while developing an increasing need for a youth bed and a play table. At some point, a decision must be made as to whether to dispose of the changing table or to store it. Disposal would generally involve some economic loss due to depreciation and wear and tear. Storage, on the other hand, requires space that might be put to better use. At the same time, a growing child needs a play table for toys and games. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a piece of convertible furniture would that convert from a changing table to a youth bed frame and play table. Such a piece of convertible furniture would obviate the need for disposal and thereby provide an economic benefit and also solve the storage problem. It would also replace an unneeded changing table with two needed pieces of furniture for a child without added cost.
Convertible furniture is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,609 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,599 to Kurth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,669 to Swenson; U.S. Pat. No. 704,443 to Doran; U.S. Pat. No. 797,852 to Hayden; U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,341 to Lang; U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,452 to Rossom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,007 to Erdkamp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,270 to Milne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,919 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 259,189 to McMaster; and U.S. Pat. No. 252,730 to Burr.
Conventional convertible furniture typically changes a crib to a table or changes a crib to a youth bed frame. That is, the typical convertible furniture only satisfies the need for using a piece of infant furniture to form either a youth bed frame or a play table, but not both. Conventional convertible furniture still requires the outlay of additional expense in order to satisfy the needs of a growing child. Therefore, an infant changing table that converts into both a youth bed frame and play table would be an improvement over conventional convertible furniture.
According to the present invention, an article of furniture which is convertible from an infant changing table to a youth bed frame and play table comprises a plurality of horizontally disposed, vertically registered platforms, the top platform of which serves as a child supporting top for the changing table. It further includes first means for supporting the platforms in elevated space-apart relation, wherein the first means comprises an upper portion which is removable to form a portion of the youth bed frame and a lower portion to form a base for the play table. It further comprises side rails for enclosing the platforms, wherein the side rails means are adapted to be coupled to the platforms and to the first supporting means. The article of furniture further comprises mattress support rails for supporting the mattress wherein the mattress support rails are adapted to be coupled to the upper portion of the first supporting means to provide the youth bed frame, and a table top adapted to be coupled to the lower portion of the first supporting means to provide the play table.
In a preferred embodiment, a convertible furniture kit has component parts capable of being assembled to form an infant changing table or youth bed frame and play table. The kit comprises a base support providing a lower table frame and end walls adapted to be mounted on the base support to provide a back and a front for the changing table. It further comprises a plurality of side rails adapted to be coupled to the base support or coupled to the end walls, and a plurality of platforms adapted to be coupled to the side rails with a top one of the platforms providing a child supporting top for the changing table. It also has a pair of mattress support rails adapted to be coupled to the end walls to provide the youth bed frame, and a table top adapted to be coupled to the base support to provide the play table.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.